mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Serenity Mafia
| image = File:Serenity.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Can't stop the signal! | host = Hirkala | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 11.09.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1) NickFleming 2) Marquessa 3) Fox 4) Limey 5) Framm18 6) Izzy 7) Molly Mae 8) EDM 9) LJayden 10) onetruth 11) Lionheart 12) Filly 13) Glycereine 14) golfjunkie 15) Riranor 16) Merkal | first = Glycereine | last = Onetruth | mvp = none | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game Brandos 2010 }} Serenity Mafia was a game developed and hosted by Hirkala based off of the cult classic film, Serenity. It began on September 11th, 2010 and ended in an extremely close Baddie win in N7 (September 26th, 2010). Game Mechanics Serenity Mafia ran as a modified standard mafia game. It consisted of 3 Baddie roles with BTSC, 10 Goodie roles (with some BTSC possible) and 3 Indy roles (without BTSC). One of the goodies (Jayne) could be turned to the baddie side. Also there were some secret abilities on the goodie side. Rules *Ties always result in no lynch *NK is not carried out by one of the baddies (group ability) Role Description Goodies WinCon - Defeat all Baddies and Reavers * CPT Malcolm Reynolds - Protects his crew; Has 2 RID guesses per night; If correct, player joins BTSC; Has BTSC with Mr Universe * Zoe Washburne - Warrior woman who hits someone in the head and blocks their action * Hoban "Wash" Washburne - Ace Pilot; Keeps all on board (in BTSC) safe from being lynched; Vote counts for 0, 1 or 2 * Inara Serra - Uses her feminine wiles to charm a player and steal their action (random) * Jayne Cobb - Can redirect an action each night; If offered the correct amount will turn on the CPT and capture one of the Tams * Kaylee Frye - Has 1 RID guess per night; If she locates the CPT or Mr Universe, she joins BTSC and backs up Mr Universe's role * Dr Simon Tam - Has 1 attempt to guess injured player's role; If correct, injured player is healed (Can act again) * River Tam - Can spy one player each night; Can submit a list each night with as many names as desired, will be told if a Reaver is on the list * Shepard Book - Saves one player each night * Mr Universe - Keeps the truth of the signal; Has 1 RID guess per night; If correct, player joins BTSC; If killed, BTSC is removed (unless Kaylee has joined) Baddies WinCon - Kill Mal & Capture the Tams - BTSC/Night Kill - Can offer Jayne a price between 0-2M - Can enter 3 digit code to trigger River; If triggered, she will injure a random crew member * The Operative - Can capture one person per night; Unless a Tam, prisoner is released the following night * Parliament - Can spy one player per night; Can also block a vote during lynch * Blue Hands - Can redirect one action per night; Can also injure a player and remove them from one day phase Indies WinCon - Must Kill 5 Players Themselves * 3 Reavers - Each night, each Reaver has 2 RID guesses; If all 3 are correct, player dies; If a Reaver dies, ability passes to remaining Reaver(s); If RID is correct, player may send a 1-word message to random Reaver Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies * Marquessa - The Operative * Framm - Parliament * Izzy - Blue Hands * onetruth - Jayne MVP: none (host decision) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster # NickFleming - Wash - Lynched D6 # Marquessa - The Operative - Killed N3 # Fox - River - Captured # Limey - Inara - Killed N7 # Framm - Parliament - Killed N4 # Izzy - Blue Hands - Lynched D4 # Molly Mae - Zoe - Lynched D2 # EDM - Mal - Killed N4 # LJayden - Book - Killed N5 # onetruth - Jayne # Lionheart - Reaver - Lynched D5 # Filly - Mr Universe - Killed N5 # Glycereine - Kaylee - Killed N2 # golfjunkie - Reaver - Killed N3 # Riranor - Simon - Killed N7 # Merkal - Reaver - Lynched D4 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5